HK SL8
HK SL8 ('''H'eckler & K'''och '''SL8)'' is an automatic sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The SL8 is a sniper rifle that chambered with 20 rounds of 5.56 NATO ammunition. It has high rate of fire and its suppression is lethal at middle range. Advantages *Accurate for long range *High rate of fire *Low recoil *Personalize scope *Available for both teams Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity *Heavy *Low damage for an automatic sniper rifle *Expensive ($4600) Variants SL8 Gold A variant that can hold 5 more rounds in a clip and only obtainable via Code Box. SL8 Custom The SL8 Custom is a highly-modified version of the SL8. This weapon installs a suppressor on its muzzle and is fed with 25 rounds per magazine, 5 more than the original weapon. Its scope crosshair is modified and does higher damage than the original weapon. In Taiwan/Hong Kong version, it requires 5000 kills from the SL8 to get SL8 Custom. It also does higher damage than the original weapon. Statistics Cost Damage Tactics using SL8 Normal matches *Camp a spot to get maximum performance. *Always reload when you have time because it has low clip size. Zombie Mods *A 20 rounds SL8 can deal 1080 ~ 2160 damages to zombie *Camp in closed areas such as in vents/ducts. Zombie Scenario *Not recommended *After purchasing the SL8 and its ammunition, the player will have $1700 as balance. Events Taiwan/Hong Kong 4 Jan 2012 - SL8 and SL8 Custom on sale again as New Year Sale. Japan *22 October 2009 - HK SL8 is released. *29 June 2011 - SL8 Custom is released. Singapore/Malaysia *4 ~ 19 Jan 2012 - SL8 permanent sale is released again as New Year Sale. *19 Jan 2012 - SL8 Gold Edition is added into Code Box. Indonesia :29 February 2012 HK SL8 is released alongside with Rats map and can be upgraded to SL8 Custom by collecting 3000 kill points which can be counted as follows: *1 kill point: Kill 1 enemy in bot / zombie in Zombie Scenario. *5 kill points: Kill 1 enemy in Original / Deathmatch / Team Deathmatch / Zombie: The Union. *15 kill points: Kill 1 zombie in Zombie: The Original, Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero. For More Information: http://cso.megaxus.com/v1/news/2012/02/27/cso-ingame-event---29-februari-2012 :15 August 2012 SL8 Gold Edition is added into Code Box alongside Lightning BIG-EYE, Salamander, and Origin map. Comparison to SIG SG550 Sniper Positive *Lower recoil (-4%) *Higher fire rate (+2%) *Faster reload time (-0.4 seconds) *More accurate (+1%) *Available for both teams *Enhanced scope Neutral *Same speed reduction (18%) *Shares the same caliber (5.56 NATO) Negative *More expensive (+$400) *Lower damage (-7) *Lower clip size (-10) HK G3 SG/1 Positive *Cheaper (-$400) *Lower recoil (-8%) *Higher fire rate (+2%) *Available for both teams *Faster reload time (-0.1 seconds) *Enhanced scope Neutral *Same speed reduction (18%) *Does not share the same caliber but costs the same ($60 for 30 bullets) *Same clip size Negative *Lower damage (-16) *Less accurate (-6%) Gallery :See: HK SL8 image gallery. Trivia * The SL8 in real life is a semi-automatic sporting rifle which modified from the G36 assault rifle. * The weapon is modeled after the 10-round variant, but depicted of having 20/25-round magazine in-game. * The SL8 is no longer in production in real world. External links *SL8 at Wikipedia *HK SL8 at Japanese Counter-Strike Online Wiki. Have tried HK SL8? Yes, by permanent! Yes, just for testing. Yes, via prizes Yes, just pickup dropped weapon No, never try it before Did you own SL8 Gold? Yes! No, but I ever tried it before No... Category:Sniper rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:Heckler & Koch Category:German weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons